1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) socket for receiving an IC device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An IC socket is used for receving and IC device such as a leadless chip carrier (LCC) when the IC device is burn-in tested and checked by various characteristic methods. An IC socket is mounted on a printed board and is connected to circuit patterns formed thereon for testing the IC device.
An IC socket is also used in various electronic circuits in which some of the IC devices thereof are dismountably installed in IC sockets instead of being directly mounted on a printed board and secured thereto so that the IC devices can be easily removed and easily replaced with other IC devices.
The above-mentioned IC socket is box-shaped and the upper side thereof is open. The IC device is inserted into the IC socket through the opening thereof and is housed therein. A plurality of contacts corresponding to the electrodes of the IC device to be received therein are provided in the IC socket.
The electrodes of the LCC are formed on the four side surfaces of the box-shaped LCC, the lower end of each electrode slightly extending toward the bottom surface thereof. The contacts of the conventional IC socket are disposed on the side walls of the box-shaped IC socket and resiliently press the LCC from the four sides thereof so as to hold the LCC and contact the electrodes formed on the side faces of the LCC. This type of conventional IC socket is large since the contacts thereof are disposed on the periphery of the LCC to be housed therein. Such a large IC socket is not desirable for mounting a plurality of LCCs compactly on a printed board. Also, the conventional IC socket is less manipulatable when the number of contacts is increased since an increased number of contacts increases the resistance to insertion of and removal of the LCC.